


6 Ways Christmas Suck

by Narmie



Series: Merry go around [3]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, Not much tho, a bit of family problems, really no idea what that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narmie/pseuds/Narmie
Summary: Because for a lot Christmas just suck.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Merry go around [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050779
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	6 Ways Christmas Suck

**Author's Note:**

> A few things:  
> 1\. This fic - or really a short story - might not make any sense and I'm sorry but well shit happens and we shall accept it. Since I've started to write it and had something I thought it would be sad if I just deleted it  
> 2\. If you are trying to connect it with 6 (and we know her all) - that is correct, she refused to give a prompt because she dislikes Christmas. So here we have it.   
> 3\. I know I'm behind with responding to comments under 2 stories in this series - and I'm terribly sorry. I swear I will dive there. But I read them all so if you aren't sure you want to write a comment - do so! I love them! 
> 
> PS: I have about 3 other stories to post with this and since they are all finished, maybe I will have some time to write another one - if you have something on mind lemme now.

Tim lowkey hates Christmas. Or maybe it’s just … he simply has no interest in them. Even if for some it sounds weird. 

First of all, his birthday falls on the first day right after Christmas. No one is in the mood to celebrate some more. Somehow everyone prefers to honour the birth of Jesus Christ for three days straight. It always feels a bit of flat. His birthday that is. Everyone still in that festive spirit he doesn’t really connect with. Yeah, a small dinner with his parents and his friends is fine, but having to eat leftovers for Christmas because they made so much and there’s no reason to waste food, not so much. At least, he always gets his own cake. And doesn’t have to share that with Jesus. 

Another thing is that overzealous excitement of people. Decorating houses, malls and streets in the mid-November. It only gets worse from there. Christmas trees everywhere. Lights on every corner and every street. People chattering incessantly, stumbling on the streets with hands full of bags and boxes. Crowded underground with passengers unduly happy just because some kid has been born all these years ago. 

That will bring us to yet another reason why Christmas sucks. The level of capitalization. Everything can be a product so of course a birth of some dude that happened to be God’s only son (and later died to save the world but strangely everyone doesn’t much care about that celebration) is the perfect opportunity to just sell more. More food, more clothes, more equipment. Taunting people more and more and more, until they are trapped in the vicious circle of buying. All in the name of the economy. Or maybe Jesus. It’s his party after all. 

The fourth problem Tim has with Christmas, or maybe it’s not a  _ problem problem _ but it’s definitely something, it’s the fact Christmas happens at the end of the year. Which, yeah sure, they haven’t done it on purpose but still. After Christmas, everyone just talks about New Year’s Eve and what plans you must have. Because, somehow lying on your bed, stuffing yourself with chips and popcorn, isn’t the definition of a plan. You need to fucking celebrate. Put on some nice clothes, drink some alcohol, dance and do all of it with other people. It’s also the start of a new year, so you need to have some new year’s resolution, who cares if you will give up on the third of January, or that you already had spent money on that 6 months gym membership because there was a discount. News flash — there are always discounts at that time of the year. The start of the new year is another great toll on Tim’s mental health. Because you somehow need to revise your year and move on to the new one with new energy. Which is just bullshit. Just because 365 days have passed, doesn’t mean you just rewind to number one and everything is simply better. 

The 5th reason that could count as not ‘ _ a reason _ ’ at all, but sometimes Tim is just picky, are the presents. Of course, it’s nice to get something but also it sucks when you get something you clearly dislike and didn’t want in the first place. There must be a special place in hell for people that created this idea, for creating the illusion of getting something as a sweet and nice gesture, and later to destroy it with something meaningless, obviously not thought-through or bought because it was appropriate. It’s not something you would hate Christmas for but it adds another level of stress you don’t really need in your life.

But most of all, and why Tim is sure that Christmas just sucks, is the falsity of it all. When you are expected to spend your Christmas with your family, even when you hate them. Or they hate you. When you are forced to sit at the same table with that uncle that is slurring conservative shit at everyone. And your mom sends you sneaky glances, so you won’t say anything. Because if you do then you will be destroying family Christmas. And also ‘ _ why you always have to be so rude’ _ . You can just bite hard the inside of your cheek, waiting for this whole ordeal to end, knowing that you won’t be seeing them for a very very long time. 

Yeah, the last one is definitely the one he hates the most. 

Especially now, when he sits next to Armie, his hand reassuringly on Armie’s thigh, right across Armie’s mom. With all the rest bullshit reasons he could cope. But not with this stupid old lady being so openly repulsed. Yet with a cheerful smile on her face as if nothing could destroy her little perfect family Christmas. 

Armie grabs his hand, twisting it palms up and curling their fingers together. He barely spoke anything during those few hours, afraid he will lose his temper and say a word too much. He knows Armie’s family — his mother specifically — would never accept him. But he hates the idea of trying to appease her. He doesn’t want to add another burden on Armie’s shoulders, choosing to stay quiet is the best option. 

He glances up again, catching her watching them —  _ again _ — and he can’t wait to get back home, to their cosy apartment. Shielding themselves from the outside world and forgetting all about Christmas. Just him and Armie curled under the blankets, eating double-cheese pizza, watching old movies. 

And on his birthday they will have the most fantastic sex, followed by a fortress of pancakes and a late video-call with his parents and maybe Pau. 

Tim still thinks Christmas sucks when they are back home and Armie is blowing him in their living room, but they can suck a little less sometimes. 

_ Suck a little _

He chuckles to himself, guiding Armie’s head firmer down on his cock. 


End file.
